


No Me Importa

by headwonk



Series: Miss Hardbroom [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headwonk/pseuds/headwonk
Summary: A series of drabbles surrounding my fave, Constance/ Hecate Hardbroom.





	1. 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Will mostly be based on the 1998 show, but I will also do some on the 2017 one, too.

Constance Hardbroom stared blankly at the full moon reflected in the running water before her, her cold hands clutching a vial of black liquid to her chest as she breathed evenly. A lone tear fell solemnly down her cheek only to be rejected by Constance's hand wiping it away.

Turning away from the water, Constance turned her attention to the vial in her hand and scanned the label with her eyes. The Elixir of Death, it read. The result of drinking such a concoction would be as exactly what it said. An almost immediate, albeit painful, death. 

Uncorking the vial, Constance shakily brought it up to her lips. Her eyes slid shut, preparing herself to drink it, when her hands suddenly grasped nothing. Constance's eyes flew open and she looked to her hand, only to find it empty.

"What do you think you're doing, Constance?" Amelia Cackle asked, though her voice was less than harsh.

Unable to stop herself, sobs wracked Constance's body and she wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head on them and revelling in the comfort of Amelia's pulling her in for a hug.


	2. 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2017 reboot

Mildred and Maud sat in Mildred's bedroom, the burning lantern sat on the side, casting stretched shadows on the stone walls. 

Maud made a noise of pleasure as she shovelled another spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth. Mildred nodded her head in agreement as she too did the same with her own spoon.

"This is amazing, Millie!" Maud excitedly whispered to her best friend. 

"I know! I haven't had Ben & Jerry's in  _ages_!" 

"Mildred Hubble. Maud Spellbody," a body-less voice resonated throughout the room, making both girls freeze in alarm. An audible gulp was heard from Maud.


	3. 1998

"Constance."

The emotionless, stern voice drew Constance's eyes away from the closing door slowly hiding Mr Hallow from view. She tensed in response, knowing a verbal lashing from her former tutor was to come. This time, though, she didn't know what she'd done.

Constance stayed silent, her hands tightening around her folded arms and briefly flicked her eyes towards Mistress Broomhead before resuming staring at the door whiched closed with a soft _click_ , trapping her with the root of her nightmares. She only hoped Miss Cackle would return soon.


	4. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Miss Hardbroom did give up her powers to the founding stone to save the school.

She felt numb. And empty. Instead of the warm feeling running through her veins where her magic usually resided, her veins felt like they had been permanently frozen. Her limbs felt heavy, like lead.

She was one of the most skilled potions teachers in the country, and now what would she be without her magic? Was there even a place for her at Cackles anymore? Esmerelda had, had to leave when she lost her magic, so what would happen to her. She wasn't sure she could cope out there among non-magical people. She had relied so heavily upon her magic that she didn't know what to do now.

It was like her heart had been torn from within her chest and crushed, stomped underfoot and she was forced to watch. To watch the consequences of losing such a vital organ without dying. Oh, how she wished she  _would._  


	5. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2017 reboot

Miss Hardbroom was walking down one of the corridors, minding her own business. She'd barely just escaped another rant from Miss Bat about how chanting is good for the soul. Unfortunately for Miss Drill, she'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had been used as Miss Hardbroom's means of escape from the chanting teacher.

Papers to mark in her arms and her eyes peeled for trouble makers, Miss Hardbroom failed to notice the biggest trouble maker of them all, Mildred Hubble, heading in her direction. The pair collided with Miss Hardbroom's papers scattering about the hallway. Miss Hardbroom herself fell to the floor with Mildred landing on top of her, her eyes wide with terror.

"Miss Hardbroom! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Mildred babbled, looking down at her teacher.

"Mildred. Hubble," Miss Hardbroom drawled with anger, "get off me."

"Oh, right! Sorry, Miss," Mildred hastily scrambled away from Miss Hardbroom and began picking up the papers as Miss Hardbroom was finally able to rise to her feet with the little dignity she had left.

With a roll of her eyes, Miss Hardbroom waved her hand and the papers appeared in a neat pile in her arms. Mildred gawped at her in amazement.

"I'll see you in detention at three pm, sharp," Miss Hardbroom stated with a glare at Mildred, then vanished into thin air, leaving a dejected Mildred stood alone in the corridor.


	6. Hicsqueak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2017 reboot.
> 
> Pairing- Hicsqueak

Perched on the window ledge with the window pulled tightly closed, Pippa stares outside at the breath-taking view. Everything as far as the eye can see is covered in an untouched blanket of pure, white snow. Her breath fogs up the window briefly as her lips party slightly at the sight.

"It's snowing," she states unnecessarily, watching a lone snowflake make contact with the window before it melts.

"Yes, I see that, Pipsqueak," Hecate responds, though not unkindly. She joins Pippa on the window ledge and watches the snow fall gently with her.

"It's beautiful," Pippa continues, though her eyes have now been torn away from the snow outside to look at Hecate whose lips quirk up slightly into a smile.


	7. Hicsqueak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hicsqueak drabble :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prewarning for light smut in a way.

Pippa sat on the front row, legs crossed and hands clasped on her lap. Her lips twitched slightly at the sight of Hecate on the stage behind Ada. Her girlfriend was red faced and there was even a slight sheen starting on her forehead. The woman couldn't stand still at all and was discretely hopping from foot to foot. 

Deciding to go easy on her, Pippa temporarily lifted the spell that was causing Hecate both immense pleasure and displeasure. Straight away, Pippa could see the relief the woman radiated and revelled on the glare that was sent her way.

She knew she would be paying dearly for her actions later, but for now, she would enjoy the sight of Hecate barely holding herself together on stage in front of a room full of students and collegues.


	8. 1998

"Roses belong in vases, Miss Bat!" Miss Hardbroom snapped with exasperation. 

"I fail to see your point, Constance, they're perfectly edible," Miss Bat responded, nibbling at one of the pink petals.

"My point is that you should not be eating the roses. Put it back where it belongs!" 

Miss Bat sniffled and lifted her skirts, rose still in hand.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean Constance  _Hard_ broom!" 

With that statement, Miss Bat ran and hid in the stationary cupboard leaving Miss Hardbroom stood alone in the middle of the staffroom with an unimpressed face.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for starting on such a sad drabble, but this idea has been stuck in my head all day.


End file.
